Dangerous Kyubi Falling In Love
by Dark Courriel
Summary: Naruto adalah siluman berwujud rubah. Setiap waktu tak terlewatkan Siluman rubah itu untuk tak mengganggunya. Yang membuat Sakura membencinya itu Naruto sangat suka menciumnya, memeluknya saat tidur dan selalu mengendusnya setiap waktu. Lalu apa yang harus mesti Sakura lakukan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan siluman rubah, bernama Naruto? RnR minna? wrning RATE M :)


_Naruto adalah siluman berwujud rubah. Semenjak bertemu Naruto, Sakura menbencinya. Sejak saat itu, kehidupan Sakura berubah drastis, setiap waktu tak terlewatkan Siluman rubah itu untuk tak mengganggunya. Yang membuat Sakura membencinya itu Naruto sangat suka menciumnya,memeluknya saat tidur dan selalu mengendusnya setiap waktu. _

_Lalu apa yang harus mesti Sakura lakukan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan pemuda siluman rubah, bernama Naruto? _

.

.

.

**Kimie Sakiyurai' production.**

**Naruto sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Dark Courriel PRESENT**

_**'Dangerous Kyubi Falling In Love'**_

**.**

**.**

**Warning: DIPERINGATKAN INI RATE M, AKU GAK TANGGUNG DOSA KALIAN LOH #faceCalm**

**A NaruSaku Fanfic**

**ENJOY HERE! *(Duduk anteng**

.

.

Mobil berwarna abu-abu melaju sedang membelah jalanan sepi di sebuah desa kecil—Konoha itulah namanya. Terkenal akan desa yang mempunyai keindahan di sebuah bukitnya yang hijau.

Di dalam mobil ada seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun termenung melihat rerumputan hijau luas dari mobil yang sedang melaju. Ia tak sendiri, ada ibunya yang terlihat awet muda, tepat duduk di depan bersama sang supir yang akan mengantar ke tempat tujuannya. Di sebelahnya juga ada adik perempuanya yang berumur 10 tahun.

Masih diam seperti sebelumnya. Gadis dengan rambut pink pucatnya itu melirik sekilas jam kecilnya.

_'Tepat jam 10,' _

renungnya dalam hati. Itu berarti, hampir dua jam harus memakan perjalanan ini. Tak ada yang tahu mobil ini akan berhenti dimana—kecuali ibunya. Rasanya melelahkan harus duduk diam seperti ini. Apalagi keadaan di dalam mobil begitu sepi tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Sora—adik perempuannya yang biasa cerewet, kali ini berubah menjadi kalem. Dirinya memang terbiasa untuk tak banyak bicara selama ini—mungkin semenjak kejadian itu.

Ah, mengingat kejadian itu lagi. rasanya ada perasaan yang hilang dari hatinya. Gadis itu tertunduk. Mengingat lagi rasa dimana sosok ayah yang ia rindukan beberapa tahun ini.

Ayah yang sebagai sosok pelindung bagi keluarga, harus pergi secepatnya dari dunia ini. Ia menangis tak luput juga hatinya teriris dua terbawa oleh ayahnya yang telah meninggal. Mata _emerald_-nya kembali berkaca-kaca menatap langit. Padahal ia tak ingin cengeng lagi. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia harus dengan mudahnya seperti ini lagi.

"Sakura-_nee_, ada apa?"

gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu lantas menyeka butiran air matanya cepat-cepat. Lalu menatap Sora canggung seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Umm, aku tak apa-apa. Hanya lelah saja,"

ucapnya singkat. Lantas kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil—menyembunyikan keadaanya barusan yang menangis. Sakura hanya tak ingin membuat Sora atau ibunya harus khawatir. Jadi lebih baik ia berbohong saja.

Sora mengangguk maklum menanggapi kakak perempuannya itu. Kemudian memanggil ibunya yang ada berada di depan.

"Ibu, apa kita masih jauh untuk sampai di rumah barunya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mebuki Haruno menoleh sembari tersenyum.

"Hmm, Tidak. Tinggal belokan sedikit lagi. Kita pasti sampai," terangnya singkat.

Bersamaan itu, mobil Membelok dengan pelan, mobil berwarna abu-abu itu lalu berhenti terparkir tepat di sebuah pekarangan rumah. Keadaan rumah itu terlihat asri terbuat dari kayu. Depan halaman rumahnya juga terlihat luas, dan jauh di sebelah kiri rumah juga nampak terdapat rumah berukuran kecil—mungkin itu digunakan sebagai gudang.

Sakura segera turun dari mobil. Ia bisa merasakan kaki jenjangnya pegal akibat duduk yang terlalu lama—mungkin. Ibunya juga sedemikian rupa sama, nampak ibunya berjongkok menekuk-nekuk agar melemaskan otot-otot yang ada di kaki. Berbeda dengan Sora, anak itu masih bugar. Malah ia terlihat berlari senang mengitari halaman rumah yang sebentar lagi akan ditempati ini.

"Sora, Jangan berlari. Ini masih tempat baru. kita belum tahu apa yang ada di sini kan! Jadi terlalu bahaya nanti."

Kata Wanita yang memilik rambut pirang itu mengingatkan. Lalu berjalan mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar.

Sakura termenung. Ibu dan adiknya kompak sekali pada rumah baru ini. Kalau dikatakan baru atau tidak, rumah ini memang tak mungkin baru. Ibunya saja hanya mempunyai uang sehabis peninggalan ayah. Sakura bukannya merendahkan diri, hanya saja itu memang kenyataan. Ibunya tidak mempunyai pekerjaan tetap yang menggiurkan. Dan Sakura sendiri saja—tak bisa untuk bekerja yang terlalu berat.

"Sakuraa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Mendengar teriakan dari ibunya. Sakura sontak berhenti dari berjalannya tadi yang tanpa ia sadari, lalu menatap ke sekitarnya dengan bingung.

_'Untuk apa aku ke sini?' _

Pikirnya dalam hati ketika ia hampir tepat membuka sebuah pintu besi berukuran besar. Apalagi Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ia berjalan ke arah rumah kecil yang digunakan sebagai gudang—terlihat mungkin sudah tak terpakai.

"Ibu..." Cicit Sakura pelan merasa merinding akibat kejadian sebelumnya. Mebuki lantas memeluk putrinya itu menenangkan. Sakura menangis, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menangis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang pria tua menatap khawatir pada Sakura. Menghampiri dan menatap Sakura kasihan.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Untung kami masih melihatmu. Kalau sampai tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Di sini—bukan tepatnya dalam gudang itu, orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau di gudang itu hidup seekor siluman rubah. Namun aku tak tahu pasti, Tapi lebih baik kau, ibumu dan adikmu tak usah mendekati atau membuka pintu itu sekalipun. Karena itu akan berbahaya. jadi ingatlah. " Jelas Supir itu panjang lebar. Setelahnya supir itu lalu memasuki mobil abu-abu tadi kembali, sehabis barang yang dibawa keluarga Sakura sudah selesai dikeluarkannya dari bagasi. Lantas supir itu pamit pulang segera.

Sakura menatap _shock_ ke arah ibunya. "Ibu! Mengapa mau-maunya, ibu pindah ke rumah ini. Ibu dengar kan di sini ada siluman!" Pekik histeris Sakura. mendengar itu, Sora lantas ikut memeluk ibunya takut-takut.

Mengelus kedua anaknya agar tenang. Mebuki menatap anaknya masing-masing. "Tidak, tenang saja, Sakura. Kita di sini akan baik-baik, percayalah itu!" Kata ibu mereka yakin.

"Sudah.. sudah, sebaiknya kita bergegas masukkan kotak kardus itu ke dalam sebelum hujan, ayo." Ajak ibunya merangkul penuh kasih Sakura dan Sora.

0°0°0

Langit senja di sore hari terasa memanjakan mata untuk dilihat. Matahari juga mulai menyembunyikan perpaduannya pada sang kuasa. Menandakan sebentar lagi malam akan segera datang.

Gadis itu duduk berpangku tangan pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertumpu di tepi jendela. Matanya setia memandangi matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam itu.

Kebetulan kamarnya tepat menghadap ke arah jalanan serta mengarah ke sebuah bukit yang mampu ia lihat dari kamar nya yang memang berada di lantai 2. Pekerjaan beres-beres memindahkan barang-barang baru saja usai. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan beristirahat sejenak dengan melihat panorama indah, sebelum ibunya segera memanggilnya ke bawah untuk makan malam.

"Mebuki-_San_, sejak aku mendengar pemilik baru dari rumah ini akan pindah ke sini, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata pemiliknya ternyata masih muda begini,"

ucap seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari ibu Sakura. Sembari meletakkan piring-piring putih bersih pada sebuah meja berukuran sedang.

Mebuki menoleh bingung. "Ah, memangnya Khino-_san_ berpikir bagaimana sebelumnya?" rautnya penasaran.

Wanita bernama Khino itu segera duduk di lantai, setelah meletakkan piring terakhir di meja.

"Aduh, aku jadi malu untuk mengatakannya. Sebelumnya aku berfikir kalau pemilik rumah ini sudah tua. Habis rumah ini kan sudah lama tak ditinggali," katanya malu-malu.

Mebuki hampir saja tertawa namun ia hanya menampilkan raut senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Hahaha, Khino-_san_, bisa saja berfikiran begitu. Rumah ini milik mendiang suamiku dulu. Baru semenjak suamiku meninggal, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha."

Wanita bernama Khino itu mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Mebuki.

"Itu pasti sangat berat untukmu dan anak-anakmu," ucapnya meng-iba.

Mebuki lantas menoleh ke arah tetangga barunya tersebut.

"Ya, awalnya memang begitu. tapi akhirnya kini menjadi lebih baik. Apalagi bagi Sakura, Anak itu sudah lebih baik semenjak kami memutuskan pindah dari Tokyo."

Katanya, mengingat kembali bagaimana Sakura yang dahulu. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Sakura tak hentinya untuk tak menangis. Sampai membuat kesehatan Sakura menurun _drop_. Dengan itu, Mebuki lantas memutuskan keluarganya untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah milik mendiang suaminya ini.

"Kasihan, Sakura. Lantas bagaimana pendidikannya di Tokyo. Dia masih berumur 17 tahun, bukan?

Setelah acara mencuci peralatan memasak telah selesai. Mebuki ikut mengambil bagian, duduk di hadapan tetangga barunya.

"Yah, tahun ini Sakura, memang genap berumur 17 tahun pada musim semi kemarin. Untuk pendidikannya, Selama ini Sakura belajar sendiri dari buku peninggalan ayahnya." Mebuki menunduk senduh ketika memikirkan putrinya, Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai biaya untuk menyekolahkan, Sakura?"

Mebuki lantas menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Memang selama ini aku hanya hidup sederhana. Tapi keadaan Sakura lah yang tidak memungkinkan, Sakura terlalu lemah untuk berjalan jauh. Apalagi di Tokyo itu kehidupan sangat keras. Terlalu rawan untuknya jika aku melepaskan Sakura. Kasihan Sakura, ia memiliki penyakit yang sama seperti ayahnya. Aku takut.. jika nanti Sakura seperti ayahnya."

Menyeka air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mebuki merasa malu ketahuan saat menangis. Ia lalu tertawa malu-malu pada Khino yang ada di hadapannya.

"Duh, kenapa aku jadi menangis seperti ini yah.."

Khino tersenyum lembut, ia menggenggam tangan mebuki erat-erat berusaha menyalurkan semangat. "Menangislah, aku tahu bebanmu sangatlah berat."

"Sudahlah, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Terlalu malu jika anak-anakku tahu aku seperti ini," Setelah itu Mebuki bangkit berdiri. Ia melihat jam dinding menunjukkan angka 7. Lantas memanggil Sakura dan Sora agar segera ke bawah untuk makan malam.

"Sora, Sakura.. cepat ke bawah, makan malam sudah siap!"

**Wushhh...**

Angin dingin menyerbak masuk ke dalam kamar milik Sakura. Menerbangkan helaian rambut merah jambunya dengan nakal. Akibat dingin, Sakura segera menutup dua jendela yang terbuka itu. Kebetulan juga ibunya sudah memanggilnya untuk segera makan malam.

Sakura sontak berhenti menutup jendela ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap 'sesuatu' yang seperti mengintimidasinya dari jauh. Lebih tepatnya ia melihat dari sisi di dekat sebuah gudang.

Ia melihat seperti mata seseorang yang berkilat berwarna biru. Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng.

_'Mungkin saja aku salah liat.' _Pikirnya dalam hati.

Walau di dalam hatinya berontak, memikirkan siapa yang sebetulnya yang ada di sana?

.

.

.

"Arigatou, bu. untuk makananya hari ini." Ucap Sakura setelah suapan nasi terakhir ia lahap barusan.

"Arigatou ibu, hari ini makananya sangat lezat."

Senyum Sora mengembang penuh tercetak di wajahnya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu bangkit berdiri menghampiri dua teman barunya yang ternyata adalah putra dan putri kecil dari Khino. Lalu mereka kembali bermain bersama setelah makan malam telah usai.

Setelah selesai Sakura juga ikut bangkit berdiri, tanganya membawa piring-piring kotor untuk ia taruh di wastafel nantinya. Lalu gadis itu berjalan menuju kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak mau makanan manis terlebih dahulu?"

Mebuki sontak bertanya ketika melihat Sakura baru akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sakura menoleh sebentar. "Tidak, terima kasih.." katanya singkat. Kemudian gadis itu benar-benar menghilang setelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan, Sakura?" Tanya penasaran Khino, melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti tadi.

Mebuki meletakkan apel yang baru dikupasnya ke atas piring. Lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sakura memang susah untuk beradaptasi. Jadi wajar kalau dia memang seperti itu."

"Ahh, Gadis seusia dia memang seperti itu yah. Nyaris menyerupai sepertiku dulu. Haha" Kata Khino kembali mengingat masa mudanya dahulu.

Mebuki melirik jam yang bergantung di dinding. "Sedikit lagi jam 9, apa kau tak apa-apa pulang selarut ini?"

"Ahh, tentu saja aku harus pulang. Esok pagi, anak-anakku harus sekolah."

"Iya tentu saja. terima kasih Khino-san, karena kau sudah mau berkunjung," Ucap Mebuki senang.

Khino mengangguk maklum sembari tersenyum pada Mebuki. Lalu wanita itu menggenggam tangan kedua anaknya. Lantas pamit ingin segera pulang.

0°0°0

Sakura berbaring di atas _futon_-nya yang hangat. Sudah lama ia tak tidur di atas _futon_ seperti ini. Karena kamarnya belum sepenuhnya beres, untuk sementara makanya Sakura menggunakan _futon_ untuk tidurnya malam ini. Sakura lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu menyalakan lampu belajarnya di dekat dirinya. Gadis itu segera merogo kebawah _futon_-nya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Setelah barang yang ia cari telah ketemu. Gadis itu membuka perlahan, lembar demi lembar kertas berwarna putih bercorak dengan gambar bunga sakura. Tepat di halaman sesudah ada tulisan, gadis itu menulis di sebelah tempat yang terlihat kosong. Namun baru saja Sakura ingin menulis

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang nyaring. Sakura cepat-cepat menyembunyikan buku catatannya kembali di bawah _futon_. Bersamaan itu, Sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang memasuki kamar Sakura dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Kau belum tidur, Sakura?"

Tanyanya, ketika melihat putrinya masih tetap terjaga—lalu wanita itu mendekati ke arah Sakura berada.

Sakura mengganguk diam memperhatikan ibunya.

"Aku masih belum ngantuk." Katanya jujur.

Seperti biasa, Sebelum tidur Sakura selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis cerita—tanpa diketahui oleh ibu maupun Sora. Sehingga selalu membuat Sakura tidur dalam waktu kurun terlalu larut. Tapi itu tak membuatnya bangun kesiangan. Sakura selalu mampu untuk bangun pagi.

Mebuki memeluk Sakura penuh kasih. "Kuharap kau senang berada di sini, Sakura.."

Mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya, Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Ibu sebaiknya tidak usah khawatir soal aku." katanya singkat.

Meyakinkan ibunya, karena sudah kesekian kalinya ibunya selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Padahal ia baik-baik saja. Sakura hanya tak ingin membuat ibunya selalu khawatir seperti saat ini.

Mendengar itu Mebuki lalu memutuskan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu cepatlah tidur, Sakura.."

**Blamm..**

Pintu baru saja tertutup, menandakan ibunya telah keluar. Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk berbaring di _futon_-nya. Kantuk juga mulai melandanya. Sebelum Sakura benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

**Krek.. Krek..**

Suara aneh terdengar menyita kewarasan Sakura. Sepenuhnya Sakura langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit memeluk kedua lututnya. Perasaan was-was tiba-tiba saja melanda dirinya.

**Krek.. Krek..**

Suara itu lagi. Sakura berjengit takut. Namun perasaan penasaran menyita dibalik ketakutannya itu. Sakura lantas berdiri menuju ke arah lemarinya berada. Ia membuka lemari itu lalu mengambil sebuah pemukul _baseball_ peninggalan ayahnya.

_'Untuk berjaga-jaga,'_ pikirnya was-was.

Melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Diujung lurus sana adalah kamarnya ibunya. Hanya jalan sedikit maka sampailah ia ke sana.

**Kriett.. **

Pintu terbuka pelan-pelan, gadis berambut pink pucat itu lalu memasuki kamar ibunya sembunyi-sembunyi. Menyadari ibunya tengah tertidur di atas kasur, Sakura bergerak untuk segera membangunkan ibunya.

"Ibuu, bangun, bu.. Ada sesuatu yang kudengar di luar, bu.. ibu, cepat bangun.."

Gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan tubuh ibunya pelan. Namun itu sama sekali tak berarti. Ibunya masih tertidur nyenyak seolah suaranya tak mempan untuk membangunkan ibunya.

_'Ibu pasti terlalu lelah.'_

Faktor utama itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sakura menyerah. Sehingga gadis itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar ibunya.

Sakura menggiggit bibirnya ngeri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana, beraninya ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memastikan sendiri _'Asal suara tadi yang didengarnya.'_

Hingga tanpa sadar Sakura telah sampai di luar rumahnya sendiri. Sakura seketika merinding. Ia tak habis pikir halaman rumahnya ternyata sangatlah luas tanpa ia tahu. Bukan itu yang Sakura khawatirkan Tapi keadaan gelap gulita yang harus ia pilih, melanjutkan atau tidak?

**Krek.. Krek..**

Mendengar suara itu lagi. Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekat pada asal suara hingga tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah benar-benar tepat di sebuah gudang—yang katanya ada siluman.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Rasanya kakinya terasa lemas untuk sekedar digerakkan. Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis itu menggampai _handle_ besi yang berpintu satu itu. Ia lalu menariknya dengan perlahan-lahan.

**Kriett..**

Bunyi gesekan pintu begitu berisik memekakkan telinga Sakura. Gadis itu yang sebelumnya takut malah memasuki pintu yang sudah terbuka dengan matanya yang menatap sekitar.

"Kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa.."

Ucap Sakura pelan ketika dilihatnya ruangan yang berupa gudang ini ternyata kosong dan begitu gelap.

"K-kau wangi..."

Sakura sontak berjengit kaget ketika dirasakannya, ia baru saja mendengar suara seseorang. Sakura langsung menatap keseluruhan ruangan ini. Matanya yang hijau langsung melotot ketika Sakura sadar bahwa ada tangan yang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Hmmmpp~"

Sakura sekuat tenaga berusa memberontak. Namun ia tak kuasa bertahan, karena sosok yang Sakura tak tahu itu mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.

Tubuh Sakura dibawa mundur kuat-kuat oleh sosok itu. Kedua tangan Sakura juga tak mampu untuk begerak karena kedua tangannya dijerat oleh sosok misterius itu.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika dirasakanya ia telah dilempar ke arah tumpukan jerami—ketika tangannya sengaja meraba sekitar. Semuanya terasa gelap. Sakura tak mampu untuk melihat keadaan. Apalagi Sakura lupa semenjak tadi ia baru teringat kalau ia membawa pemukul _baseball_. Seharusnya ia gunakan itu saat seperti sekarang ini.

Dan dimana juga sosok yang membawa Sakura tadi?

Sakura hampir lupa keberadaan sosok itu. Namun tak berselang lama, dari kejauhan Sakura melihat seberkas cahaya oranye menuju ke arahnya. Sakura menatap bingung benda itu.

_'Itu seperti melayang,'_

takjubnya dalam hati. Namun kembali menggeleng ketika ia teringat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Kejauhan nampak seperti manusia—mendekati tempat Sakura berada. Sontak Sakura langung mundur memberi jarak ketika dilihatnya orang itu begitu seram. Matanya terlihat biru terang menatapnya begitu intens. Rambutnya acak-acakan berwarna kuning dekil. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terdapat bulu-bulu berwara oranye dengan kedua kuping seperti rubah terdapat di kepalanya. Sosok itu bergerak cepat mendekati sosok Sakura berada. Sosok itu berlari seperti seekor anjing dengan kedua tangan manusia ikut ambil bagian untuk berjalan.

Sakura merasa terpojokkan disini.

_'Apa dia itu siluman?' _

Pikirnya kembali mengingat perkataan seseorang pada tempo siang tadi.

Sakura meringis takut ketika yang ia ketahui siluman itu nyaris mendekatinya. Siluman rubah itu mengelus pipi putih Sakura pelan-pelan dengan kukunya yang tajam. Sakura memejamkan matanya takut. Tak tinggal diam, Siluman itu mengendus-endus permukaan leher Sakura yang terekpose.

Lalu mendekat pada bibir Sakura yang nampak bergetar takut. Serta mencium permukaan bibir itu tanpa cela.

"KYAAAA—IBUUUU!" teriaknya histeris ketika sosok siluman itu merangkul sosok Sakura dengan erat.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Butuh saran dari para readers sekalian. karena ini fic NaruSaku pertama ku. **

**Jadi utk ide ini apakah ada yg tahu ini nyaris sperti drama movie apa? #JengJeng**

**Butuh 20 review dari kalian utk mencoba fic dgn pair NS ini agar bisa lanjut klo tidak akan aku perhitungkan gmana nntinya. :3 **

**Trima kasih sudah berkunjung XD**

**Jakarta, 18 Januari 2014, **

**Salam hangat**

**(Kiera)**


End file.
